


Kill me, Dick Grayson.

by flawlesshippings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crazy, Crying, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, Insanity, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Selves, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesshippings/pseuds/flawlesshippings
Summary: Dick's gone insane.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Kill me, Dick Grayson.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit post. Just needed to write something. I don't know what I'm writing, so fucking sleepy and cranky.

"Surrender Grayson, and you can still live." The gun barrel aligned with killer accuracy, only a skilled marksman could ever have such finesse, the bullet was loaded and wasn't hesitant to crack all the bones in his skull. Smiling, he didn't move a muscle and stared with complacent, like he had already won this war. 

"Or what are you going to do? Kill me?Mr Todd?" His arms still swaying naturally on his sides, his hair slicked back that spoke volumes of his confidence. Deep in his heart, he was immensely petrified. That calm smile was contradicting the heavy, choking atmosphere surrounding the pair. Under that Domino mask hid a psycho, a sociopath. Under all those layers of smiles and kisses that he used to give, he hated to admit it that he loved him but he needed to be dealt with before it was too late.

His breath hitched a little when he saw the ravenette closing the gap between them, his hips swaying," Don't you fucking move! I-I will shoot!" He cursed under his breath for the painstakingly obvious nervousness laced with his words, and the other man seemed to notice as he withdrew the smugness from his face, disgust painted on his gorgeous face and slowly morphing back into that creepy grin.

The red painted on his white suit only made everything more horrifying, it smelt of putrid stench akin to one's blood. He eyed the bloody knife that was placed on the marble floors, it was still freshly warm and that wasn't a good sign.

"You seem to be over the edge? I beg your pardon if I come off a little...well, scary." His body went more stiff and all the muscles in his body especially his shoulders went tense as he saw the man circling around the desk in between them. He picked up the two shots of Vodka and gently offered to the sweaty man who still had him at gunpoint, he didn't seem to show any tinge of fear despite the intimidating gaze of the other.

"What the fuck are you doing? Stop!" He grasped harder at the pistol, his stomach churning and gushing waves of rage. The other man continued his act and handed him the shot as he gulped down his, the alcoholic beverage leaking front he sides of his lips to his jaw. The orange lights of the mansion were glistening his skin, hunger and lust built up even if he didn't want to admit it. His heart broke into a million pieces.

Why?

"Relax. Have some, it'll help calm your nerves. Great for killing people!" He gestured, pushing the drink into his chest and ignoring the fact that he could die any minute. The beverage stained the front of the other's bulletproof vest, he growled and knocked it over the floor, breaking the glass with a clear noise. He laid against the gun, playfully shooting flirtatious smiles and laughter, his head cocking to the side almost comically.

He's fucking crazy. 

Where is that Dick Grayson he knew?

He couldn't find him in those dark, empty orbs.

No longer a hint of light in his soul nor heart.

"Why are you making me do this?" He let out a choked up cry, his hands were trembling so much that the gun was shivering. Dick's lips curled up into a smirk, his hands gently grazing the shaking hands,"Come on. Make it quick and easy, it's not hard, you've done this a trillion times before, don't you remember?"

"You're a monster!" A shrill scream launched raw from the back of his throat, full of pure anger and devastation, hopelessness. It triggered only more laughter, they were mocking him, mocking him of his cowardly actions, jeering at him for his incapability.

"Oh yes! Get angry, kill me! Kill me!" His tone overwhelmed with joy and excitement like a little boy in Christmas, tearing out all the paper for the eventual present. It was tearing out more and more of Jason's heart, he was bursting into tears, tears of so many complex emotions he didn't even knew existed.

What the fuck was he supposed to react to all of this?

It was too much, overbearing emotions flooding.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." He murmured again and again like a broken record, he didn't get to process what was happening next before he was shoved to the ground roughly. Dick launched at him with brute strength.  
That eerie, uncomfortable smile now a frown, his teeth bared with his eyebrows knitted. His hands armed with that bloody knife that was just on the floor.

"Kill me! What have I done that is not enough?" He shouted into his face with his words all piercingly loud and intentionally hurting Jason's heart even more. He clawed at his sides frustratingly, his nails digging into his skin, making Jason's face grimace with pain.

"I've killed everyone, Bruce,Tim, Damian and even Alfred! Hate me, kill me! Fucking murder me Jason Todd, just end me now. You hate people like me, bring justice to me!" The faces of those deceased flashed like old tapes through his mind, his head hurt so fucking much and he couldn't think logically. What was wrong and right wasn't in his mind when he saw tears rolling down his round cheeks, his face turning more and more distorted.

No words were spoken as Dick lowered the knife with both his hands, he was a monster, he knew that fear had consumed him so much that eventually he had turned fearless,reckless and chaotic.The face of his was distorted and grotesque with violent expressions of anger and hatred. Jason's blood went cold, he was pinned down to the ground with the weight of the man on his chest, making it hard to breathe. His gun was nowhere to be found.

He was going to fucking die.

"I-I fucking hate you Jason Todd! You're the worst robin I've ever witnessed." He spoke coldly with his now violent gaze, the once soft and gentle eyes were all gone. His hands going down with a sudden, quick movement.

"I love you, Dick." A kiss blocking everything that was happening, the knife piercing the erratic heartbeat pounding in his chest. Their lips crushing into eachother with Jason's blood gushing out from the wound like a dam, the knife going through layers. It was his last wish, he wanted a kiss, even if it wasn't the man he knew. The grip on Dick's hair released as his extremities grew limp. The smile on his face still lingering.

He was gone.

He never got to know what really formed the man in front of his eyes, but he knew that he, himself still loved him even if he was a psycho.

Shock was in his system, he felt something. It was a miracle, and a tragedy. Jason, he was different, he wasn't as hard to kill like Bruce and Alfred, wasn't as resistant like Damian and wasn't hysterical like Tim, he was...charming.

Like a rose that withers,

He withered with grace and elegance.

What a shame, Jason was really his last resort, he knew if he had pushed him further, Jason would've really snapped. But, something in him was holding him back, that last spark of sanity. Jason was his last determining factor if he would really let go or come back, he was his last sanctuary that he had destroyed with his own hands.

Well, we can't always have what we want, can we?

He hadn't realized he had been tearing at his hair strands so harshly, he hadn't realized he had been screaming whilst he wept. He was brought back to reality when he felt his eyes hurt from all the crying, the awful mist that fogged his mind cleared up. He was petrified, blood was everywhere and Jason's corpse still stiffly between his thighs..

Where was he?

Why was Jason dead?

What was he crying for?

He didn't know,

He didn't care to find out either.

"That's right, what the fuck?" His sobs slowly turned back into uncontrollable laughter, the white fabric wrapping him becoming a seductive wine red, he clenched at the garment, wrinkling it more. The entire manor echoing with only his laughter, the bodies of his once loved ones scattered all over the area.

Logic and reason?

Chaos and destruction.

"I love you too." He pressed the small kiss onto his forehead, whispering into the other's ear. The darkness outside was eating him alive, just like it was inside him. He had fallen into the embrace of evilness and cruelty, and no one was longer present to control and save him. The light of justice was just a distant memory.

Kill me, Dick Grayson.

And reincarnate as the bird you are,

Soar freely in the skies you adore,

And look down at the city you once loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read.


End file.
